


All Tied Up

by sunalso



Series: Sun Does MCU Kink Bingo 2018 [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Jemma Simmons, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, PWP, Season/Series 01, Spanking, Sub Leo Fitz, Wardrobe Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: Early S1 AU. It's just another day on the Bus until Fitz wears the wrong tie and Jemma has to show him the error of his ways.Beta'd by Gort.





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the smutty smut with strong D/s elements. I've been sitting on it but @robotgort and @whistlingwindtrees encouraged me to go for it. If this isn't your cup of tea, I'll catch you next fic! Comments (long or short) are welcome, as are kudos, or come yell at me on tumblr. (@sunalsolove)

It was too early. Skye groaned and swept most of her hair up into a loose ponytail as she stumbled down the hall towards the head. Mornings were for losers.

She nearly crashed into Fitz as he stepped out of his bunk.

“Good morning, Skye,” he said, smiling. She grunted. He looked completely put together with a red plaid shirt, blue sweater, dark grey pants, and sensible shoes. Fitz and Jemma had cornered the market on sensible footwear. He was even sporting a dark blue tie, which just seemed like far too much for stupid o’clock in the morning. He turned and then paused. “I nearly forgot.”

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, turned on the front camera, and took a shot from over his head while he looked up at the screen. Fitz immediately sent it to someone.

“What are you doing?” Skye asked, trying to figure out the bizarre habits of geniuses.

“Jemma has me send one to her every morning.”

He said it in a chipper voice like it was the most normal thing ever, only it made no sense. “Jemma?”

“Yes, she would not be thrilled if I forgot. She wants to double check what I have on.” Fitz nodded at Skye and left, heading towards the stairs down to the lab. Skye shook her head and wondered if she’d heard him right. Granted, she hadn’t been part of SHIELD very long, but…what the hell?

***

Fitz was mentally diagramming the circuit board he was going to start piecing together that morning when he walked into the lab. His steps faltered because Jemma was waiting for him right inside the doors and she looked livid.

Bloody hell, what had he done?

His heart raced, and for a second he was six years old again, his father screaming at him, but then he pushed that away and focused on Jemma’s face. Obviously, he’d messed up, but she would punish him, and then it’d be okay. She wouldn’t stop loving him. She wouldn’t leave him. No matter how badly he’d errored, she would always care for him.

“Knees,” she barked, and he dropped like a rock, bowing his head. “Leopold James Fitz,” she said, and he trembled. This was bad. God, he hoped she’d spank him. His blood ran south at the thought of her bending him over and swatting him. It’d been too long, the new job and living situations making it difficult for them to express themselves like they usually did. “Fitz.” She ran her fingers through his curls. “This is very naughty.” She paused. “Do you know what you’ve done?”

He gulped and shook his head. “Sorry.”

“I’m not sure I believe you. You sent me a picture, bold as you please, so I could remember forever that you disobeyed me.”

Fitz whimpered. How had he put the wrong thing on? She made up his outfits every Sunday afternoon and put them on hangers. How could he have messed…he had a faint memory of putting that morning’s tie on his desk. Where the tie from the day before had been sitting. He must have picked up the wrong one by mistake.

“I’m sorry. It was an accident. I hadn’t put away the tie from the day before like I was supposed to and I think I switched them. But I didn’t mean to.”

Jemma sighed and stepped back from him. “Fitz, you know that I vastly underestimated how…tense I would be in the field. How much here would be beyond my control.” He nodded. Jemma thrived on being in control and flying around on a mobile base was not conducive to that. She’d been looking more and more stressed the last couple of days. Suddenly he was glad he’d put the wrong sodding tie on. She could have the control she needed, he’d get the punishment followed by cuddling he desired, and it would all be lovely.

“Sorry,” he mumbled again.

“Even if it was an accident.” She trailed her fingers over his cheek. “I still need to punish you.” Her hand descended and grabbed the offending tie, pulling it out from under his jumper.

“Yes, please, mistress,” he gasped. “I’ve been bad, and I deserve it.”

She yanked him to his feet by his tie and pulled him out of the lab and up the stairs.

They passed a now-dressed but still bleary Skye.

“Uh, what?” she said.

“Wrong tie,” Jemma snapped. Skye looked even more confused.

“I was bad,” Fitz said, trying to explain.

Skye frowned and opened her mouth, but Jemma was already tugging him away and down the hall to her bunk. Inside, she let go of him and crossed her arms. “Strip. And give me the tie.”

He took that off first and put it in her waiting hand, then quickly removed the rest of his clothes and shoes, dropping them into a pile on the floor. There was no way to hide that he was already erect, so he didn’t even try. Jemma eyed his bobbing cock and tapped her index against her lips.

“Kneel on the bed.” He hastened to comply, scrambling up and kneeling. He sat back on his heels, his hands on his thighs and his head bowed. He swallowed hard as Jemma stripped down to her black lacy underthings and his mind whirred with what she might want from him.

His tie hanging from her hand, she circled a finger, indicating she wanted him to turn his back to her. He did so, heart rate rising in anticipation. She dragged a finger down his spine, petted his ass, and then grabbed both his wrists and pulled them behind him. The silk of his tie slid around his forearms as Jemma quickly bound them together. She had a whole arsenal of knots, all of them secure but carefully done to not cut off circulation or be painful.

She caressed his rear again, making him groan, then kissed his shoulder. “Turn around.” He awkwardly shuffled around on his knees to face her. She had her arms crossed and was studying him. “I would like to gag you,” she said, then paused to give him time to respond.

They had an intricate system of safety catches, which he’d never needed, but that Jemma always gave him time to use. She had to be able to trust him as much as he trusted her.

At the moment, Fitz felt like he’d gladly do anything his beautiful mistress wanted him to, just to see her smile. He nodded eagerly.

She bit her lip and smiled, opening a drawer and pulling a blue scarf out. Fitz leaned forward, and she pet his face lovingly before tying the scarf around his head, but then she left it looped around his neck.

Jemma’s hands went behind her as she undid her bra. “Suck on my nipples.”

He moaned as he bowed even lower to draw one of the tight pink buds into his mouth. He was giddy from knowing that Jemma still wanted him to pleasure her. Her fingers raked through his curls, massaging his scalp and he carefully modulated actions of his lips and tongue to do his best to please her. He switched back and forth between breasts, teasing and nipping at her while Jemma made his favorite noises in the world.

She was breathing hard when she muttered a command for him to stop and gently pulled his head up so she could kiss him. Jemma lingered on his lower lip, sucking on it and pulling on it with her teeth before letting go and securing the gag in his mouth. She stepped back and returned to rummaging in the drawer, pulling out a leather riding crop and smacking it sharply against her palm. His stomach tightened, and his cock jerked. Yes, god yes, please.

****

Jemma studied Fitz as he trembled in anticipation of the smacks he was about to receive. She was tempted to tell him not to come because this was supposed to be punishment, but it’d been too long for both of them, and it had been an accident that he’d worn the wrong tie.

“Face sideways,” she said, and Fitz dutiful turned. She put a hand on his back and pushed him down until he had his head on the pillows and his rear in the air.

She stroked the smooth skin of his ass again, and his muscles clenched, knowing what she was about to do. That he’d let her do it anyway because she wanted to made her warm inside. But he was still thinking too hard for her tastes, probably because he assumed he knew what she was planning.

That wouldn’t do. Fitz needed to let go that last little bit, hand himself over to her.

Jemma slapped him with the palm of her hand lightly, and he made a muffled sound and pushed his ass towards her hand.

Setting the crop down, she returned to the drawer for a few other smuggled-onboard toys. Standing up with a bottle of lube in one hand and a slim anal plug in the other, she made sure Fitz saw what she was holding. His eyes went wide, and she looked at his hands, but his fingers didn’t move in any of the hand gestures they’d developed for when he was gagged. No warning for her to stop or slow down.

Excellent.

She lubed her finger first and slid it down the crack of his ass to circle around his anus. After a few seconds, he relaxed, his sigh muffled by the gag. She gently pushed her finger inside him, and he stiffened again, but only for a few seconds. She fucked him slowly with her finger, letting him get used to the feeling.

They’d had to renegotiate things for being on a plane, because usually all his pleasure belonged to her, but here, Fitz was allowed to masturbate because she wasn’t cruel. Only his ass still hers, and he wasn’t permitted to put anything in it when she wasn’t there. From the way he was reacting to just her finger, she knew he’d been following the rules, which pleased her greatly. Though she did worry about him because he wasn’t masturbating very regularly—he was required to tell her if he had—and the lack wasn’t healthy. Fitz never did well with change and sleeping alone in a separate bunk was not making him happy, but the beds were too small to share.

Frowning, Jemma removed her finger, wiped it clean, and lubed up the anal plug. Fitz’s face was serene.

“I’m going to put it in now,” she said, and he nodded. The lubed latex slid in easily, letting her know he was relaxed, and Fitz moaned around the gag.

After patting his bum, she retrieved her crop and slapped it against her palm again. Fitz’s entire body jerked. Jemma studied him. He was probably going to come from being spanked, but she needed to give him terms first.

“First ten lashes are for disobeying me. Don’t come. If you want to keep going after, then you can get off.”

Fitz nodded sharply and closed his eyes. The image he was presenting, bound and submissive, pliant to her will and very, very much hers, was turning her on beyond belief. She pressed the handle of the crop against her cunt, grinding her clit against it and biting back a moan as Fitz waiting patiently. With an effort, she moved to stand right beside the bed and tapped his rear to let him know she was starting.

The whip made a very satisfying noise against his ass. Fitz jerked and moaned. “One,” she said, pausing to caress the red line she’d left on him.

The next three she gave in quick succession, and Fitz clenched his jaw. She soothed him with her hand again while giving him time to signal her if she was being too rough, but he didn’t and Jemma though he was probably having a harder time not coming rather than being overwhelmed with pain.

She smacked him again. “Five.”

Pausing, she subtly pressed a finger against the end of the anal plug. Fitz moaned, loud despite the gag and Jemma bent over to kiss the base of his spine. Fitz whined as she snuck a hand over his thigh and wrapped it around his cock. He was incredibly hard and leaking precome.

Perfect.

She squeezed his prick one last time and straightened up. He was watching her with glazed eyes, and she had no doubt he was deep in subspace, just where she wanted him.

The world felt right. She was its mistress, and it bent to her will. “Six.” Jemma brought the crop down harder this time. “Seven,” she counted, carefully aiming to make sure his entire ass was a lovely red color. “Eight, nine, and ten.” Those strokes would have hurt, she knew, she’d meant them to. Fitz’s face was red, and he was breathing hard. “There we go,” she said. “You’ve paid for your disobedience. Do you wish me to keep going?”

He nodded. Jemma doubted it’d take much more for him to come. Not with the way his thighs were tensed.

Jemma stroked his ass a couple of times, then spanked him with the crop, then returned to stroking. She varied the number of strokes between smacks so he couldn’t anticipate when the blows would come.

His back arched after the fifth smack and she knew he was close. “Come for your mistress,” she ordered and spanked him hard three times in quick succession. Fitz’s body convulsed, and he gave a muffled groan around the gag as he came.

With a quick tug at the tie, she freed his hands, and he flipped over onto his back as his cock pulsed and come ran over his belly. She pulled the gag from his mouth and climbed onto the bed, kneeling at his side. Bending over to lap his come off him. He shuddered and whimpered.

“Finger me,” she whispered and slid her knees apart. Fitz complied, the pads of his fingertips sliding over her slick folds and circling her clit. She was nearly done cleaning him when her orgasm caught her, and she moaned through her bliss as Fitz pressed two fingers deep into her channel while his thumb flicked her clit.

When the orgasm let her breathe again, she pulled his hand away from her body and lay down beside him.

He was looking pleadingly at her, and she brushed his hair off his forehead. “What a good boy you are,” she praised. “You did a naughty thing, but mistress knows you didn’t mean to, which is why she let you come and let you give her pleasure too.” Fitz beamed and blushed, and she stroked his chest.

His smile faded after a moment, and he turned his head to look at her. “I’m so sorry Mistress. I didn’t mean to be bad. I won’t do it again, I promise. I’ll be a good boy, I swear.”

“Shh,” she soothed. “I know. I believe you. You are a good boy, Fitz. You try to do the right thing, and you’re so clever. Now, does your behind hurt?”

He nodded solemnly.

“You were such a good boy, doing just what I said, that I’m going to take care of you now because I love you so much.”

A deep sigh radiated through him. “I love you so much too, mistress. I always want to please you.”

“You do. You’re my favorite boy, and I will always take care of you, even when you do something wrong because I know you’ll want to make it up to me.” He nodded again. “Now roll on your stomach.”

He did, and Jemma removed the anal plug, standing to go and wash it. Fitz waited quietly as she cleaned and dried the toy. His rear was a fiery red, so when she returned the plug to the drawer, she pulled out aloe lotion with lidocaine, along with half a plain chocolate bar she had there. Breaking off a square she held it in front of Fitz’s face, putting it on his tongue when he opened his mouth.

Fitz moaned and his eyes closed as he ate the square. She gave him another, then put the bar aside and drizzled the aloe on his bum. He hissed slightly, then sighed as she rubbed her hand over his rear to spread the aloe.

“Thank you for taking care of me,” he murmured.

“I love you, and I love taking care of you.”

Fitz smiled as he gazed adoringly over his shoulder at her. When she was done, she wiped her hands off, gave him one last chocolate square, and cuddled up beside him. He shifted onto his side and loosely wrapped an arm around her. Jemma snuggled against his chest, basking in his love and doing her best not to fall asleep. Fitz didn’t even try, and he was out almost instantly. She needed to have a talk with Coulson because she wasn’t sure Fitz was sleeping enough with the separate bunks. There had to be some way for them to share a space.

They already shared everything else.

****

Fitz woke to a soft hand on his shoulder.

“Time to get up, sleepyhead,” Jemma said in his ear.

He groaned and rolled so his back was to her.

“We should probably get some work done today,” she said in an entirely too cheerful voice.

Fitz stretched his legs out, pointing his toes. He felt better than he had in ages, even if his ass still burned. It would be a lovely reminder for a day or two of exactly how much Jemma cared for him. “What if I don’t want to? This is the best sleep I’ve ever had on this plane.”

Jemma kissed his shoulder. “I know. I’m trying to work out how we can share space. It’s not easy on me either.”

He rolled back over and looked up at her. There was a set of clothes in her hands, and she held them up when she saw him looking. “I went and made you a new outfit for today.” She was already impeccably dressed, as always. “I ran into Skye on the way back, and she gave me the oddest look and asked me if the clothes were for you. I asked her who else they’d be for. I wonder about her.” Fitz shrugged. Jemma’s lashes swept down, and she looked almost shy. “Would it be okay if I helped you dressed?”

Love and warmth swept through him. “I usually prefer you to take my clothes off, but an exception can be made this time.” As if he would ever turn down her caring for him. Fitz sat on the edge of the bed, yawning.

Jemma slid a white undershirt over his head, kissing his nose as she pulled it down his torso. She held a green button down out, and he slid his arm in, she hugged him to get it around his back, then helped him slide the other sleeve on. Kneeling between his legs, she did up the buttons, one-by-one, before sliding a navy tie around his neck and making a knot for him. Standing, she retrieved a pair of boxer briefs and directed his feet through the holes. They were followed by grey trousers, and he stood so she could pull them up and fasten the front.

He held up his arms while she threaded a belt through the trousers’ loops and fastened it. Kneeling again, she helped him into socks, had him put his shoes on, and did up the laces.

“There,” she said, rising. “You look perfect.”

“Thank you, Jemma.”

She cupped his cheek. “You’re welcome.”

He nuzzled her palm, so glad to be hers. “There’s a circuit board calling my name.”

“By all means, let’s not make it wait.”

She took his hand and led him towards the lab.

****

Skye knocked on the wall beside Coulson’s office. It’d taken her most of the day to drum up enough courage to talk to him.

“Come in,” he called, and she entered, closing the door behind her. He raised a brow. “Everything okay?”

“I have some concerns,” she said.

“About?”

Skye made a few abstract shapes with her hands in the air as she tried to come up with words.

“Well?”

“It’s Fitz-Simmons, sir.” There, she’d said it.

Coulson sat back in his chair. “What have they done now? If the lab rats got out again—”

“Er, no, nothing like that. It’s just…I’m not sure about how…about how Simmons is treating Fitz.”

There was a flicker of something over his face, but Coulson rapidly schooled his features, and she thought she might have imagined that he’d been close to laughing.

“And how’s she treating him?”

Skye sighed. “I think…well…for starters, she’s telling him what to wear. And making him send her pictures, and I think she was upset with him for not getting it right and, I don’t know.”

“Skye, have you tried asking either of them about this?”

She shook her head. “I didn’t exactly know how.”                      

Coulson nodded. “What I’m about to say is for your ears only, you got it?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Fitz and Simmons are nearly unmatched geniuses, but all those extra connections in their brains come with a cost. They both have some personal issues, ones I’m not going to elaborate here, but let’s say they’re ones that would leave them both too crippled emotionally to function well. Except they found each other. And worked something out between them that, while we might not understand it, works for them. I knew about their relationship before asking them to be a part of this team. They’re fine. If Jemma needs to bark orders at Fitz and he needs her to do it, we don’t get to judge.” Coulson shrugged a shoulder. “I like those little hard strawberry candies with the chewy centers.”

Skye grimaced. “Ew. But, um, from the sounds I heard, it seemed more like she was using a whip.”

Coulson snorted. “If you’re listening at doors, that’s your problem.”

“What? Aren’t I training to be a spy?”

He steepled his fingers.

“Oh, fine. Hopefully, Fitz won’t get a mission that requires him to sit down anytime soon.”

Coulson waved her off, and Skye opened the door to find Jemma on the other side, her hand raised like she was going to knock. There was a folder in her other hand.

“Hi,” Skye squeaked and stepped to the side.

“Come in, Simmons,” Coulson said. “What do you have for me?”

“Fitz needs to sleep better,” Jemma said without preamble. “This is a ten-page report with a works cited page that outlines why we need to have some kind of shared living quarters.”

Skye beat a hasty retreat before Jemma went into any further detail.

She ran into Fitz, who was skulking just around the corner.

“Did you see Coulson?” Fitz asked. “Is he in a good mood? I told her we should hold off until tomorrow to present that paper to him, but she didn’t want to wait, and I didn’t have any salient reasons for her to.”

Skye watched as he peeked around the corner toward where Jemma was. “Hey,” Skye asked. “Everything okay with you?”

He turned to look at her with a puzzled expression. “Yeah, it’s been a pretty nice day.”

“Even if you messed up what tie you had on?”

“Simmons fixed that for me,” he said. “She keeps me in check.”

Skye awkwardly patted his arm. “Good for you.”

Fitz smiled, then turned towards where Jemma was again. “I hope Coulson agrees to let us have a space together. It’s been rough.”

“I’m sure he will.”

Fitz nodded. “I think so too. Jemma knows how to be very convincing.”


End file.
